No Seafood, Please
by 14Chocoholic
Summary: Don't give the son of the sea-god fish.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**Italicized words are thoughts. And idk why I wrote this.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Annabeth Chase raced around her bedroom as she plucked up discarded wads of clothing off the floor. Yanking her closet door open, she threw her armful of garments into the small, dark room. The organized part of her mind was screaming at her to place the dirty clothing into the hamper, but she forced herself to ignore it as she continued to pick up the room as swiftly as possible.

_What's wrong with me_, Annabeth thought to herself. It was just Percy coming over for dinner for crying out loud!

She made a beeline for the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _Since when have I been so self-conscience?_ Brushing her fingers through her curls, she looked at her face. _Was it too plain without makeu- gods, I'm turning into a ditzy Aphrodite girl! What did they do to me? Calm down. It's just Percy._

"Annabeth! Your friend's here!" her step mother's voice shouted from downstairs.

_Already?!_ She hadn't seen her best friend in 5 months. That had been the longest time they went without seeing each other in ages!

"Just a second!" she called back down, her loud voice vibrating in her chest.

After one last glance in the mirror, Annabeth sucked in a deep breath before exiting her bedroom. Bounding down the stairs, she caught heard of her twin half-brothers bombarding Percy with questions in the hallway beside the staircase.

"Did you beat another monster?"

"Did you slash it with your awesome sword?"

"Did you save someone doing it?"

Annabeth laughed as she made her way over to them. Percy was facing away from her, his back hunched as he bent over slightly to talk to Bobby and Matthew easier. Hearing her laugh from behind him, Percy looked over his shoulder and stood up; a smirk was making its way across his face.

"What's up, Wise Girl?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. _What had happened to him in the past 5 months?_ His face had chiseled out even more, _(if that was even possible,)_ he was taller, and his hair had grown out. Instead of his regular hair, it looked like wavy skateboarder hair; his black hair reflected the lights on the ceiling. Had it always been that shiny? His smirk widened into a broad smile- a brilliantly white smile- before he hugged her tightly.

"Oof! Hey, Seaweed-Brain." she greeted; her voice was muffled by his shoulder.

Percy set her back down and she opened her mouth again, "I can't believe you came all the way across the country just to stay for 3 nights!"

"Well, duh! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

They had been planning this get together for the past 4 months; no way would he have missed it!

Walking to the kitchen together brought joy to the both of the teens. It had been so long!

"So, Perce, how's your-" Annabeth didn't get to finish.

"Percy, Percy!"

He looked down at Bobby and Matthew tugging on his shirt; the twins had their hands behind their backs.

"...Yes?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"I want you to try this!"

"No, you said I was going to give some to him!"

Percy motioned for them to stop, "Wait, try what?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Mom made it! It's so yummy!" Bobby answered excitedly.

"Yeah," Matthew agreed, "but you need to try it with your eyes closed."

Annabeth and Percy looked over at Mrs. Chase, silently asking if it was okay for him to eat it. She smiled back at them and told them that it was perfectly safe; she made it herself and saw them take some.

With one last glance at Annabeth, Percy dropped down to his knees and opened his mouth tentatively.

"Close your eyes." Bobby prompted.

Percy did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Annabeth didn't recognize what they put in his mouth, but it definitely was something edible. It looked like chicken, but she only saw it for a split second.

After swallowing, Percy opened his eyes to look at Bobby with his sea-green eyes, "What was that?"

"Mahi mahi! Our favorite!"

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

It didn't register to his mind at first when he was told what he had just consumed. Once it did, Percy felt his stomach roll. "Oh..." was all he managed to squeak.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Chase announced.

The twins raced each other to the table before Percy followed Annabeth on shaky legs to it as well. Frederick Chase strolled through the doorway and made his way over to Mrs. Chase to give her a kiss.

He then sat down at the table while his wife passed out plates. "Hello, Percy. It's nice to see you again." Frederick greeted the teen formally.

He responded with a weak smile, "It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Chase." Percy grimaced a little when a plate of mahi mahi was placed in front of him. "Thank you, Mrs. Chase."

"Not a problem, dear."

As the family began eating, Percy remained frozen as he stared at them in horror.

"Aren't you going to eat, sweetie?" the mother asked kindly.

Percy swallowed thickly before lifting some of the fish to his lips. He felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of...

He set it back down quickly on the plate before turning to Annabeth and whispering quietly, "Where's the bathroom?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly before she gestured to the room beyond the kitchen, "It's on the opposite wall in the living room."

He pursed his lips, _too close to the kitchen..._ "Um..." he leaned in closer to her ear, "Where's one far away from here?"

Annabeth's face looked concerned for several seconds as she surveyed him.

"Annabeth, hurry." he whined in her ear.

"Oh, sorry." She stood up from the table, as did Percy.

"Where are you two going?" Frederick asked suspiciously, "This is a special din-"

"No, I know, Dad. I just need to show Percy where the bathroom is."

Without any more time wasted, they left the room.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy followed her up the stairs and down the hall. The walls were lined with pictures, but only a few had Annabeth in them since she was gone at camp the majority of the year. Most of them were of her when she was younger; one was of her reading a bedtime story with her father as her knotted curly hair fell into her face. _How old was she there? When did she learn to read?_ He was brought out of his musings by another roll of his stomach.

Percy moaned quietly in pain as Annabeth shot him another worried look. She tugged his hand as she lead him to her bedroom bathroom. "Here it-" Annabeth gasped as Percy dropped to his knees, coughing. _He's going to puke_, her mind realized. She heaved him up by his midsection and halfway carried him to the toilet as he stumbled over his own feet. As she lowered him down to the ground in front of the toilet, he began dry heaving.

Grimacing as he finally vomited, she rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Sorry..." he barely managed to rasp before throwing up again.

"Don't be sorry, Perce." she told him sadly.

With his head still hanging over the toilet, he turned to look at her with his tired green eyes; his face pallid, "No seafood, please." he croaked before vomiting again.

* * *

**Whoops.**

** Review!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

** V**


End file.
